xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Reagan
Ronald Wilson Reagan (February 6, 1911 - June 05, 2004) was the 40th President of the United States (1981–1989) and the 33rd Governor of California (1967–1975). The Reagan assassination attempt occurred on Monday, March 30, 1981, just 69 days into the presidency of Ronald Reagan. While leaving a speaking engagement at theWashington Hilton Hotel in Washington, D.C., President Reagan and three others were shot and wounded by John Hinckley Jr.. Reagan suffered a punctured lung, but prompt medical attention allowed him to recover quickly. In 1994, the former president disclosed that he had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease earlier in the year; he died ten years later at the age of ninety-three, a debility that has been the subject of jokes on Family Guy. American Dad Stan finds out that he altered the past in "The Best Christmas Story Never", resulting in no assassination attempt by John Hinckley Jr. and costing him the 1984 Presidential election to Walter Mondale who promptly surrenders the US to the Soviet Union. When Stan has to take over filming Taxi Driver, he tries to keep John Hinckley Jr. infatuated with Jodie Fosterso he will try to assassinate President Ronald Reagan. When he criticizes Robert De Niro's performance, De Niro walks off the set, leaving John Wayne to take the role of Travis Bickle. John Hinkley Jr. is so unimpressed by the resulting film he is completely turned off of Jodie Foster. Stan reads a book, The Erotic Reagan in "Not Particularly Desperate Housewives". Reagan has a sperm sample at the United States Government Cold Storage Center in "Iced, Iced Babies". Stan compares George Bush to Reagan in his essay in "Bush Comes to Dinner". Stan includes Reagan in his list of ranchers in "The Magnificent Steven". Steve correctly guesses Reagan on the first try when playing 20 Questions with Stan in "The Vacation Goo". Stan sees Reagan and Richard Nixon in his vision of Heaven with Brett Morris in "Dope & Faith". Reagan is seen in the song "Ollie North" which explains the Iran-Contra affair in "Stanny Slickers 2: The Legend of Ollie's Gold". On the slam page about Debbie in "Escape from Pearl Bailey", the entire page is a repeated paragraph about Reagan. Stan goes to Nancy Reagan and interprets her channeling Ronnie's spirit to return Roger's gold medal from the 1980 Olympics in "The Return of the Bling". When things seem darkest, Stan sees a vision of Ronald Reagan circa 1980 and shares a hot dog, but finds out that Ronald Reagan knew about rampant steroid abuse in the Olympics. Stan Photoshops a picture of Reagan congratulating him on his record of twenty consecutive wrestling wins in "The Wrestler". Reagan declares the saga of "baby Frannie" the "biggest deal in the world" in "National Treasure 4: Baby Franny: She's Doing Well: The Hole Story". But as he progresses through his speech, he becomes becomes distracted and confused and asks Nancy if it usual for a teenage girl like himself to be disoriented. Stan has a tattoo of Reagan surfing on his arm in "Honey, I'm Homeland". Family Guy Peter Griffin wears a Reagan mask in "Fifteen Minutes of Shame". In "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows", Brian refers to Reagan in the song "You've Got a Lot to See". He does a "Reagan Smash" on the side of a McDonald's restaurant in "Peter's Got Woods". In "Meet the Quagmires", Peter hears a radio broadcast about President Reagan in 1984, surprised that Reagan, a former actor became President. It is an obvious sign of his stupidity, as Peter is the one who comes from the future, and thus already knew this. His picture appears in George W. Bush's Crawford Ranch home in "Boys Do Cry". His official portrait appears on the walls of the White House in "Stewie Kills Lois". In "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey", Peter Griffin calls "Bill Clinton 'Reagan". Reagan and Mikhail Gorbachev's summits have an interesting meaning in "Family Gay". A photograph of Reagan appears in the FOX News executive's office in "FOX-y Lady". In "Quagmire's Baby", Peter buys a ham-radio from him thinking he can use it to talk to ghosts and believed that he was talking to Reagan until Quagmire and Joe found out it was really Rich Little. In "Spies Reminiscent of Us", it was revealed Reagan made Chevy Chase and Dan Aykroyd real spies, because Spies Like Us was his favorite movie. Reagan is honored in church as Republican God in "Excellence in Broadcasting", as seen during the performance of "Republican Town". A picture of Ronald Reagan hangs in Carter Pewterschmidt's office at Tea Party headquarters in "Tea Peter". Category:Family Guy Universe Category:President Category:Deceased Category:Real People